A typical power supply system for modules (also referred to throughout as a “modular power system”) includes a centralized power source supplies energy to one or more modules (i.e., devices), that may, in turn, utilize the energy to perform various tasks. For example, a modular power system may receive alternating current (AC) power and generate direct current (DC) power to operate at least one lighting module. Some modular powers systems also contain control features. For example, control may be centralized in a “master” module that is configured to issue commands that cause one or more “slave” modules to alter operation. A typical control implementation has the master module being coupled to the slave modules via dedicated communication lines or via dedicated wireless communication. Another typical control implementation is to transmit communication over the same conductors that supply power to the slave modules, known in the art as “power line communications.” Existing power line communications systems operate by impressing a modulated carrier signal on the wiring system.